By saying something stupid
by Midesko
Summary: Kevin/Ben. Don't like don't read. Oneshot rated T for language.


**By saying something stupid like, I love you.**

Kevin regretted it...He regretted everything in his life...except...that kid...

Life was terrible before...He was alone, always stealing, living in an empty old subway station.

It reeked of urine, dead animals, blood and depression...He was tired...So tired...when ever he woke up he searched his surroundings...for him.

And every time he was let down...and every time he would curse to himself and say his name..."Ben..."

He missed it...the sweetness of the boy...his laughter, his smile, his eyes, his hair...and the way he said his name...

It still ran through his mind...'Kevin!' Ben would always call his name with a smile or out of concern when he got hurt...

But nothing lasts forever...

It was five years later when fate would bring Kevin a second chance to be with...him...

He acted like it was no big deal...But he was filled with mixed emotions...happiness, anger, sadness and regret...

He was thrilled to see him again...he was pissed that he wasn't important to him...he was upset since he knew it wouldn't last again...and he still regretted everything that he did.

He soon became an ally of his...He couldn't call himself a friend...after all he still didn't trust him...

...

Kevin had tried on several occasions, to talk to Ben by himself... But that girl would always step in before could tell him...

As time dragged on Kevin began to lose hope and seemed almost lifeless...

"Are you okay?" She worried about him but he couldn't care less for her...He would turn away and look at Ben...

She figured out why he would only look at him and gave up on him...she was okay but she still worried about him...

"Ben..." "Yeah Gwen?" Ben looked up at her from his seat on the floor while playing with a hologram viewer of Max...

She sat down next to him. "Have you noticed how...lifeless Kevin is lately?" Ben became depressed as he changed his view to watch Kevin leaning against his car staring at nothing.

"..." "Ben?" Ben looked at her. "Yeah...It's kinda depressing..." "You should talk to him..." Ben didn't respond...He stood up and looked down at her. "We should go search for more Plumber kids..." He headed to the car and exchanged glances with Kevin...

"We should go..." "..." Kevin got in the car and waited for Gwen to sit in her usual seat.

...

It didn't take too long before they picked up another badge on Kevin's radar...On the way they found more trouble with the DNAliens...

The fight dragged on as Ben changed back and forth into many of his newer aliens... Each time he changed he grew weaker and exhausted...

Kevin wasn't harmed at all but he fought tiredly...What was the point of fighting anymore...He could never be happy with him...

Ben was hurled toward the ground. Kevin ran to him. Most of the DNAliens were defeated and Gwen was fighting the last few. The one that was against Ben hurled the sharp device into his stomach. Kevin became enraged and grabbed the alien and beat it until it was dead... He turned back to Ben who transformed back...The device was no longer sticking out of him but the hole was still there and blood poured out of it and from his mouth with every cough. "BEN!!" Kevin put his silver hands over the wound to stop the blood. Gwen ran over after defeating the last of the aliens foes.

"K-Kevin..." Ben wearily put his hand on Kevin's chest and smiled at him.

"Don't move Ben we gotta stop the blood...Gwen get help!!" Gwen was already phoning an ambulance before she was told.

"Kevin..." "Shut it..." Kevin bit his bottom lip as tears formed in his eyes. "You gotta save your energy...you'll be okay..."

Ben smiled. "Kevin...I'm sorry..." "Don't say that!" "I trust you now...and I'm sorry that it...took so long...but..." Ben held onto Kevin's shirt. "I-I love you..."

Kevin was crying much more as he held Ben in his arms. The ambulance arrived and was quickly taking Ben. All Kevin could do was watch...

Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go." Kevin nodded as he ran into his car.

He followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital.

He ran inside following Ben, until the nurses warned him that he couldn't follow him into the emergency surgery room. Kevin slammed his fist into the wall leaving a gaping hole.

He sat down next to Gwen. "He's a fighter...and he's to stubborn to let go.'' Kevin avoided her stare. "I have to tell him." "And you will..."

Hours past before a doctor came out searching for Kevin...

Kevin shot up. "Are you the one that's here for the boy?" "Is he okay?" Kevin was impatient. "He'll be alright, but right now he needs rest." "Can I see him?"

"Just stay quiet...He lost allot of blood and he needs to sleep it off." Kevin looked back at Gwen who was tearing up and she smiled.

The doctor led Kevin into to room where Ben was.

He couldn't stand to see Ben hooked up to so many different things. Machines monitoring his heart...those blood bags... even a breathing tube...

"Ben..." Kevin looked at the doctor. "Thanks..." The doctor smiled and excused himself.

Kevin sat down in the vacant seat and leaned on the bed.

Morning finally came after what seemed like eternity...

"Nnn." Ben groaned while opening his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling...He tried to sit up, but he didn't have the energy.

He rolled his head and saw Kevin...He was asleep in the chair next to him._ 'What happened?' _Ben reminded himself of what had occurred the night before.

He remembered being worried about Kevin, the DNAliens being hurt...and_...'Shit...Why did I have to tell him?!' _Ben mentally cursed at himself..._'I had to ruin it all by saying something stupid...'I love you...' I'm such an idiot...I mean were both guys...and after all he likes Gwen...'_

Kevin woke up from the creaking of the movable bed as Ben moved around. "Ben!!" Kevin stared at him in disbelief. "You're okay!" Kevin fought back the urge to hug him...

"Listen...Kevin...I'm sorry about what I said." Kevin was confused. "You're apologizin'? For what?" Ben looked at him then he looked away. "I'm sorry for saying something stupid like, I love you..." Kevin grabbed Ben's chin and forced him to look at him. "Don't ever apologize for bein' in love..." Ben's eyes averted him as tears formed and ran down his face. "Shit... don't cry Ben...I gotta say somethin'." Ben looked at him after Kevin retracted his hand. "The whole reason that I've been helpin' you guys is cause..."

Ben wiped his tears as he stared at Kevin. "I...love you...Since I met you a long time ago...But I just couldn't say it since were guys an all I thought that-"

Kevin's words were cut off by Ben's lips that crashed into his. Kevin's eyes widened in surprise but they quickly shut as he melted into the kiss.

They broke for air and looked at each other.

"So..." Ben started. Then Kevin spoke. "We can be..." "Together?" They smiled and kissed once more.

"So...How are you feelin' anyways?" Kevin was still worried about the incident. "It kinda hurts but I'll be okay." Ben smiled reassuringly.

"Do we keep this a secret?" "The fight?" "No Ben...Y'know...us..." Ben was silent. "If you want to keep it a secret then I'll be alright with it."

Kevin didn't speak for a minute. "No. I want all those stupid fan-girls of yours at school to know that you belong to me!" Kevin smirked.

"Hey they might like that more!" Ben laughed a bit but cringed at the pain it brought in his stomach. "Hey you should be sleeping." "It's gonna be hard to sleep.."

"Why?..." "Well for one, you're gonna watch me sleep. And two...I hate hospitals...they freak me out..." Kevin kissed his forehead and leaned back in his seat.

"Deal with it."

Gwen knocked and entered.

"Ben! You're okay!" She smiled as she sat down on the opposite side of Kevin. "Hey Gwen." "How are you doing?" "I'm okay...But I'm not allowed to laugh. It hurts." He smiled. "I told your parents...But i told them that it was a bugler that came into the hotel room...that I told them we were staying at." "Thanks Gwen." "Oh the doctor said that you could leave tomorrow. They wanna keep you over night."

"Could you tell my parents that I'm okay?" "Why don't you do it later? Just because you're hurt, doesn't mean that you can be too lazy." She smiled and headed for the door. "I'm gonna take Kevin's car and grab some food for us." "You hurt my car and you'll be the one in the hospital..." Kevin looked at her half-joking half-seriously.

She looked at him unfazed by his threats and waved. "Later." "Bring me lots of fries!!" Ben yelled.

Kevin looked at Ben. "Sleep." "But I'm hyper..." Ben looked at Kevin and pouted his lip. "I don't give a damn. You need to sleep and get better as fast as possible."

"But the longer I stay here, the longer Kevin will stay by my side!" Ben grinned and blushed a bit. "The sooner you get better...the sooner we can do it."

Ben looked at him confused for awhile. "Do wha-" Ben stopped and turned red. 'Gotta rest! Gotta get better!' "Go to sleep Ben." "..." Ben laid back and got comfy.

Kevin watch him close his eyes and relax. _'I guess I can wait...After all I've waited for five years...What's a few weeks?'_

**--**

**Yay my first one-shot!! I wanted it to be short, focused on Kevin, sad then happy!! And i wanted it to get to the point lol.**

**I've been so busy drawing XD**

**If you wanna see my new Kev/Ben pics then check out my deviantart!**

**Midesko.!**

**Peace out!**

**Midesko**


End file.
